


Voice

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [257]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hey darling would you consider doing a part 2 of that promp where sam and dean mated due to a law that said at 18 all omegas had to be mated? like how their dinamics would change if it changes, and maybe dean using his alpha voice forcing sammy doing something but dean didn't mean it like he did it without thinking and that's just what sam was afraid of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> First part is [Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756319) (158)

Dean and Sam were relaxing in the motel, searching for another hunt for them to do.

“Dean, don’t you think we could take a little break?” Sam asked. “I mean, we’ve been working our asses off for the past two-”

“There’s always another monster out there Sam. We gotta kill them.”

“But Dean, it probably isn’t-”

“Sam. We’re looking for a hunt.”

“I know, but maybe we could let this one slide.”

“Stop arguing Sam.” Dean said, before turning back to the screen.

“Dean, I just want us to be able to relax a little. The last few hunts have been taking a lot of energy. Especially out of you.”

“Sam!” Dean shouted, looking up at Sam. “I told you to quit it! So, stop!” He ordered.

Sam’s voice died in his throat. Dean was using his commanding Alpha voice, something that Sam dreaded, and it was something Sam couldn’t ignore. Sam feared that voice.

So Sam quieted down, and moved on to do different things.

After a while, Dean looked up and saw Sam, and Dean grew guilty.

“Sam, listen, I’m…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“But you used that voice Dean. That’s a command that Omegas can’t just really ignore.” Sam said, refusing to look up at Dean.

“Sam look at me.”

Sam continued to look at the floor.

“Sam…” Dean said, warning in his voice.

“You’re starting to use it again, Dean.” Sam murmured.

Dean quieted down this time. “I’m…I’m sorry Sam. It’ll come out, and I can’t stop it all the time.”

“Why are we doing so many hunts?” Sam asked.

“So I can keep people from asking us the questions.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, glancing at Dean.

“Most people don’t think that an Omega should be putting himself in harms way. Thinks that they should focus on raising a family.”

“But you know I can-” Sam started to cut in, looking up at Dean.

“Sam, let me finish.”

Sam quieted down, nodding.

“I know that you’re tougher than that. I’ve seen it. You’re a damned good hunter, Sam. But not all people agree with that. If people really knew what you and me were doing, fuck, Sam. The cops would probably take you away. An Omega putting his neck in danger time and time again? I want to keep us moving so people don’t ask about why we don’t have a family. Why I allow my Omega to be my ‘partner’.”

Sam nodded. “I just get scared when you use that voice. I…I think that you’ll really make me do something that…that I don’t wanna do…and…”

“Sammy…I’ll never use my voice like that. Never on you. You’re my brother Sam, you’re my Omega. I would never force you to do something. I’m sorry I used that voice.” Dean said. “I’ll try to cool it in the future, OK?”

“OK.” Sam said.

“Hey Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“If you still want to…we can try to take that break. I’ll find us a small cabin that we can relax in or something. We won’t do anything you don’t want to. But we can chill for a week or so.”

“Sounds nice. I’d like that.”

“Alright. I’ll start looking.” Dean said, turning back and going to the laptop.


End file.
